Annoying
by MyNameX
Summary: Jimin yang menyebalkan dan Yoongi yang sedang kesal /BTS Fanfic/ /MinYoon/YoonMin/ /Yaoi !/


**Annoying**

.

 **YoonMin/MinYoon – Jimin x Yoongi – BoysLove – Bukan Romance (** ngasal mencet aja tadi, soalnya kalau di kasih _Crime_ kan ga lucu **) – Rate T – OOC – Typo dkk tanpa alamat – Happy reading~**

.

Si rambut merah belah tengah, Park Jimin, terus saja bergerak gelisah di atas kasur baru kesayangannya. Mulai dari mengurung seluruh tubuh dengan selimut, menyumpal lubang telinga dengan telunjuk, sampai meletakkan bantal yang tadinya di bawah ke atas kepalanya. Bibir tebalnya tak henti mengumpati dua makluk berbentuk manusia dibelakangnya –Jimin tidur paling tepi dan menghadap dinding.

Tadinya Jimin sempat tertidur dan hampir saja mencium Yoongi –dalam mimpi, namun indra pendengarannya lebih dulu menangkap gelombang bunyi laknat yang mengusik dari Hoseok dan Taehyung seperti...

"Aah Tae lagi, jangan berhenti aah~"

...Ya, seperti itu. Sialan.

Jimin merutuki nasibnya yang mendapat jatah sekamar bersama dancing machine cerewet dan alien gila pasangannya. Kalau begini kan dia berasa jadi obat nyamuk bakar. Spiral berkepala menyala yang terabaikan. Bahkan decakannya hanya akan dianggap angin lalu, dikibas-kibas seperti asap lewat.

"Eungh~"

Sekalipun Jimin berusaha menutup mata demi kelanjutan mimpi indahnya, telinganya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama untuk mengacuhkan suara desahan itu. Warna wajahnya sudah merah padam, Jimin tidak ingin bersabar lagi. Melemparkan bantal ke lantai –ke belakang punggungnya, dan berteriak tidak santai. "BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MELAKUKAaaan... pijat ?" intonasinya melemah begitu ia bangun dan membalik badan.

"Hoseok hyung mengeluh badannya pegal sampai tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku memijatnya." jelas Taehyung yang sedang menduduki punggung Hoseok dengan gerakan tangan meremas-remas kuat bahu kekasihnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau berteriak hmm ?"

"Desahannya. Kupikir kalian sedang-"

"Dengan kau berada disini. Tidak akan !" tandas Hoseok setelah memotong ucapan Jimin yang menggantung di ujung bibir.

"Memangnya dia mau bilang apa hyung ?" Maafkan impuls saraf otak Taehyung yang sedang malas merambat.

Jimin mendengus dan Hoseok mendadak blank tertular si sulung Kim ini.

"Aish sudahlah."sembari mengasak acak helai rambutnya, Jimin beranjak meninggalkan kamar daripada menanggung malu karena sudah memberi tuduhan salah sasaran.

Jimin menutup perlahan daun pintu kamarnya, berada di luar mungkin lebih segar, dibanding ruangan berAC tapi rasanya seperti di gurun, panas. Jimin mengadu pada udara, "Aku haus."

Entah 'haus' yang dimaksud Jimin adalah sebuah ungkapan konotasi atau ia sudah melupakan haus yang sebenarnya, alih-laih berjalan ke dapur, Jimin memutar langkah ketika ekor matanya mendapati segaris cahaya yang keluar dari ruangan lain disebelah kamarnya. Partikel cahaya yang keluar mencari celah diantara gawang dan daun pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Sebuah seringai terukir dibibirnya –sebenarnya lebih mirip dikatakan cengiran bodoh.

Jimin mendekat, kemudian memasukkan kepala lebih dulu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam setelah dengan perlahan ia mendorong pintu kayu kokoh dengan telapak kirinya. Kali ini dugaannya tidak melesat. Setelah kedua retina matanya mendapati refleksi dari seorang namja bersuari kuning –mengenakan kaos biru lengan pendek dan celana hitam selutut, tengah duduk memunggunginya. Itu kekasih gula Park Jimin, namanya Min Yoongi.

Juga seseorang yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Tanpa melihat kepala yang tertutup bahu lebar berselimut itu pun, bisa dipastikan itu adalah Kim Seokjin.

Jimin mendorong lagi pintunya, menimbulkan suara decitan kecil sampai bahunya ikut masuk ke dalam dan mengintip lebih jauh ke depan. "Sedang apa hyung ?" tanya Jimin, ketika sekali lagi ekor mata sensitifnya menangkap sebuah layar menyala dan kertas-kertas coretan di atas meja yang sebelumnya tertutupi punggung sempit Yoongi.

Yoongi berdeham kecil sebagai respon awal, kemudian ia balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, "Kenapa belum tidur ? Masuklah tapi jangan ganggu aku."

Suara decitan pintu terdengar agak lebih keras ketika Jimin membukanya lebih cepat, kemudian tidak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali. "Aku terbangun karena Hoseok-hyung dan Taehyung sangat berisik. Lalu aku keluar dan melihat kamarmu masih terang. Jadi aku kemari karena ku pikir kau pasti belum tidur hyung, hehehe." kata Jimin diiringi langkah kaki pendeknya ke arah Yoongi berada.

Yoongi tampak begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya. Raut mukanya bergerak dan teradang diselingi senyum puas diantara kilat-kilat tatapan semangatnya. Pikiran hanya terfokus pada menyelesaikan pekerjaan, namun disela-sela itu Yoongi masih menyimpan angan-angan untuk segera terlelap bersama selimut dan bantal kesayangan di sebelah Seokjin –tentu saja dalam ranjang yang terpisah.

Sedikit lagi, Yoongi sudah hampir selesai. Gambar kasur tak kasat mata diatas kepalanya semakin membesar. Tapi beberapa detik setelah itu, dua kelopak mata sipit Yoongi dipaksa melebar semampu ia bisa lakukan. Layar laptopnya menghitam sekejap mata.

Badannya membalik cepat. Sekali lagi matanya melebar mendapati tubuh Jimin sudah berjarak kurang lebih satu meter dari dirinya. Dan lagi –ketika Yoongi menurunkan viewnya, tatapan tak percaya ia berikan pada pergelangan kaki Jimin yang membelit sebuah kabel putih terurai panjang di lantai.

"Uhm... a- aku tidak se- sengaja hyung. Su- sungguh." Bulir-bulir keringat dingin bermunculan di pelipis Jimin. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari batas normal biasanya.

Bagus. Hidupmu sampai disini saja Park.

Yoongi bergerak. Mengakat tubuh dari kursi dan kembali bertumpu pada kedua kaki kecilnya. "Kemari kau." pintanya pelan sambil mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya pada Jimin.

Bulir-bulir keringat di pelipis Jimin -juga dahinya mulai jatuh satu persatu, mengenai kaos dibagian bahu atau terjun langsung ke lantai dingin. "I- iya hyung."

Setiap langkah Jimin mengikis udara diantaranya dengan Yoongi. Sepelan apapun ia bergerak, pada akhirnya Jimin akan sampai juga. Masih untung Yoongi tidak berteriak memakinya sekarang. Sampai. Jimin berhenti pada jarak dimana lima senti lagi ujung jari kaki mereka akan menempel. Cukup jarak bagi tangan Yoongi meraih pundak Jimin. Tangannya sekarang terlampir indah disana.

"Kau tahu kan perasaanku padamu, sayang ?" tanya Yoongi dengan jemari tangan dinginnya mengusap lembut pipi Jimin.

Jimin kesulitan menelan ludah. Wajah Yoongi terlihat sangat manis apalagi disaat seperti ini, dengan sebuah senyum dan mata sipitnya yang teduh. Tapi entah kenapa hawanya sedikit berbeda.

Yoongi menurunkan tangannya lagi, melemas dan benar-benar ditumpukan pada pundak Jimin sebagai penahan.

"A- apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku hyung ?" Jimin bertanya takut-takut.

Yoongi tersenyum. Bibir tipis yang melengkung keatas lalu sebaliknya kedua garis matanya melengkung kebawah seperti pelangi. "Aku ? Tentu saja bermain-main sebentar denganmu."

Tangan Yoongi kini bergerak, merayap dari ujung bahu Jimin ke arah leher.

Dipikirnya Jimin sih Yoongi sedang merajuk. Akan memeluk lehernya dan minta dicium mesra.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain...

Itu hanyalah skenario pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan Min Yoongi kepada kekasih bocahnya, pemuda bermarga Park yang malang.

"Kau tahu..." Yoongi menarik nafas dalam, "AKU SUDAH HAMPIR MENYELESAIKAN PERKERJAANKU DAN KAU MENGHILANGKANNYA SEENAK JIDATMU ?! APA MOTIFMU PARK JIMIN ?! APA AKU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN PADAMU ?! APA KAU SENGAJA INGIN MENGERJAIKU HAH ?! KAU SENGAJA MEMBUATKU MARAH ?! KAU PIKIR INI BERCANDA ?! HARUSNYA KAU TAHU JIKA AKU SUDAH SANGAT LELAH SEKARANG ! AKU MEMBENCIMU ! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU ! MATI KAU PARK ! MATI ! MATI !" murka Yoongi dalam sekali hembusan, menekan dan menggoyang kasar leher Jimin tanpa ampun. Persetan dengan tengah malam, ia tidak peduli lagi meskipun semua member menghampiri kamar ini nantinya.

"Eenghhk apa-ngk yang kau –nghk lakukan hyung ?" Harusnya kalian percaya tenaga namja yang dikenal bertubuh mungil berkulit putih pucat ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Kedua tangan Jimin menggegam erat lengan Yoongi agar cekikannya melonggar, sementara kaki kanannya, ia gunakan untuk menendang ke belakang, pada si pria cantik yang tertidur pulas. Mata Jimin terus melirik-lirik dengan tatapan berharapnya, _'Jin hyung ini tidur apa mati sih ?'_

"Eenghk, Jin hyungk bangunngk !" Nafasnya masuk dan keluar pendek-pendek karena pipa pernafasan yang menyempit.

Jimin tidak menyerah, menggunakan satu kakinya secara bergantian untuk menendang punggung Jin, kalau bisa Jimin ingin menendang kepalanya juga tapi apadaya kaki pendeknya yang tidak menjangkau –imajinasi dongsaeng durhaka. Dirinya sendiri tengah berusaha mati-matian agar nyawanya tidak lepas hari ini juga. Jimin kan belum menikahi Yoongi –sempat-sempatnya terpikir begini.

"Eungg~ apa sih ini tendang-tendang !" terdengar lenguhan parau.

Thank God. Seokjin hyung sudah bangun. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas ke belakang tanpa mengubah posisi apalagi membuka mata. Satu tendangan lagi dan...

"Apa si- ASTAGA MIN YOONGI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?! ...Gooool, bola imajiner telah masuk gawang. Jimin berhasil membangunkan hyung tertua.

Seokjin langsung saja memekik khawatir melihat adegan percobaan pembunuhan begitu ia menyingkap selimut dengan kesal, duduk dan memutar kepala.

.

 **-selesai-**

.

.

Hahahahahahahahaha~ *tertawa nista

Maaf. Hanya realisasi dari bentuk kekesalan saya yang bener-bener pengen nyekek si bantet ganteng kesayangan Yoongi. Minjem tangan orang lagi :'3

Ada yang tahu perasaan saya ga ?

Rasanya memori laptop keformat total dan ga nyisahin apa-apa ? Mendadak kehilangan selera hidup T.T

Silakan cekek balik saya, ikhlas ;_;

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Btw, siapa tahu ketemu gratisan lagi nanti aku lanjutin cerita ini, masih trauma ngesave di laptop sendiri dan saya mau balik ke habitat tanpa wifi :'v

Saya juga sayang Jimin kok :') Wajahnya aja yang terlalu mendukung buat disiksa *ditampar

Kalau ada yang nungguin next chapter **That Rain and This Umbrella** sama **Sleepwalking** , maaf ya harus nunggu lagi *sungkemin satu-satu :'

filenya hilaaang padahal hampir selesai T.T


End file.
